


Back where we belong...

by loveheals



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheals/pseuds/loveheals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert was at his end of control. He had done everything in his power to make things right with Aaron and Chas. He thought he was strong enough to handle all the hurt and insults, but he was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back where we belong...

**Author's Note:**

> This was before Aaron came back from Ireland and all in my head.. coz I love Robert to bits and want Robron back together ASAP...

"Did you hear from him?" Chas sighed.   
This has become the term she has associated with Robert lately. When ever he sees Chaz he asks this. She looked around the room to see the faces of the Dingle gang and Paddy with a shake of her head.

"No.. for the millionth time. And even if he did, what's it to you? " Chaz said. But as she said that she could see him look up as if she had slapped him. The hurt in his eyes evident in the minute it took for him to put up the brave face. "I told you I am really greatful that you've been a good mate to him lately but you are bad news. So stay away from him"

"I just want to know if he is OK. Please tell me that" he says and it is clear that he was struggling to get those words out. 

"He is fine. You know why Robert? Because both you and Gorden are here. So he is safe in Ireland" 

Robert swolloed and looked down. Blinking hard, he tried to get rid of the moisture filling his eyes rapidly. He is trying so hard to keep the panic and the hurt away but everyday passes without any news of Aaron and he feels the control slipping away.

"That's enough." He heard the voice and an involuntary sob escaped his throat startling him. He sag against the wall and turn around towards the voice.

"Aaron what are you doing here?" Chaz ran to her son and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming. How did you get here?" she was holding close and peering into his face. Suddenly she turned to Robert and said "Did you know about this?" 

Robert couldn't talk, he was looking at Aaron the relief he felt was nearly overwhelming. He had to sit down or risk his legs giving out with seeing Aaron like this.

"I need to talk to my family. Can you go out" Aaron said and Robert felt as if he was stabbed in his heart with a hot iron. 

The hurt was so intense it was physical and Robert felt dizzy all of the sudden. He felt his eyes brimming and got up blindly and nodded. He was going to fall, his legs felt like jello. He barely saw where he was going as he pulled open the door and burst out in to the freezing weather. He wiped a hand across his streaming eyes and ran towards his car. 

Opening the car door was too hard because he couldn't see again. After trying several times he got the door opened and sat behind the wheel and broke down. He had never been so sad or heartbroken in his life. He loves Aaron with all his heart and being but no one believed him. He could take anyone being nasty to him but Aaron's words hurt too much to bear.

Unknowing to Robert,Aaron was looking out the window at Robert's retreating back. He could see that Robert was not acting normal. He had lost all his gracefull saunter and tumbled down the driveway. He saw him wiping his eyes several times and his struggle to get the car door open. As Aaron watched he saw Robert crumple on to the driver's seat and breakdown. 

"I want you all to lay off a him" Aaron indcaed the door meaning Robert. "I'm here because of him. I would have died if he hadn't shown up on that day at the scrap yard. And he was sending me texts nonstop I had to come back" that actually brought a smile to his face. 

"We want what's best for you sweetheart. He is bad news." Chaz tried to reason with her son.

"No mom he is not. He stopped being that long time ago. You know it and I know it" he said. "He genuinely care for me and I do too" he said and looked at everyone in the room as if to challenge them to disagree with him.

He smiled at everyone looking at him in astonishment and walked out to the car parked at the curb. Robert still had his head bent over the steering wheel and his hand clutched the wheel so hard the knuckles turned white. Aaron could see the wracking sobs tearing through him and his heart went out to him.

He knocked on the glass softly not to startle Robert but he jumped anyway hastily wiping his face to no avail. Robert wind down the glass and looked at Aaron. No matter how hard he tried to keep from braking down he couldn't stop the tears. His lips and chin quivered with strain and the bloodshot eyes kept on filling and overflowing. 

Aaron pulled the door open and crouched down to be at the same height with Robert and he heard Robert's breath hitch as he lost his resolve. 

"Come here"Aaron said softly as he pulled Robert close to his body and embraced him. Robert flung his arms around Aaron's shoulders and burst into tears. He sobbed loud and he was shaking like a leaf. Aaron rubbed his back in soothing circles and murmured softly. Robert burrowed in to Aaron further he couldn't be close enough. 

"Don't ever leave me Aaron I would surely die of heartbreak. I nearly didn't make it this time." He said into Aaron's ear clinging to him for his dear life.

"Thank you for everything you did. I actually came back because of you. I knew you were losing your hold. Your messages kept getting desperate." He pulled back and wipes the tears from Robert's face. 

"I'm giving us another chance. Please don't screw it up" he said as he leaned towards Robert and kissed him. He could taste the salt of Roberts tears and he could feel the little tremors of his lips, but he could also feel the eager nod that the other man gave.


End file.
